


All I Have to do is Dream

by earthseaBorealis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (It's mentioned but it's mostly Feferi talking about how dumb discrimination is), Also it's mentioned but Jane runs a small diner for the LGBT Community, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - High School, Carhops, F/F, First Kiss, Homestuck Secret Santa Exchange 2019, Humanstuck, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Sexism, With her gfs Callie and Roxy :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseaBorealis/pseuds/earthseaBorealis
Summary: The summer of 1956 has just started, giving Feferi plenty of time to save up some cash! What better place to work than at Ricky’s drive-in? It pays well, the hours are nice, and Feferi just might have an eye for one of her coworkers.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All I Have to do is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! This is my pinch gift for @pan-cake-child on Tumblr for the Homestuck Secret Santa exchange! It's a little late to wish you happy holidays, but I hope you're having a wonderful winter season so far. I absolutely adore history, so I knew I had to do something with the 1950s as soon as I saw your "Historical au" prompt. Sorry this is so late, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Feferi considered herself to be pretty lucky when she was offered a job at Ricky’s Drive-In. It was the place to be on a Friday night. It gave teen boys the chance to showcase their hotrods, families the chance to hang out, and well for Feferi, the opportunity to make some bank… all while skating around on a pair of hot pink roller skates. 

The majority of customers were sweet, but some of the younger boys got a bit too big for their britches. Tonight just so happened to be one of those unlucky occasions. Feferi rolled over to a group of boys in bright red Ford. Hot rods like these were never a good sign, especially when the passengers dressed like a greaser and bit the edge of their bottom lip. The driver made eye contact with her and smirked, “So what’s a pretty lady like you working on a Friday night?”

She felt the urge to roll her eyes and huff, but instead, she smiled wide and remembered that these were customers, not some stupid classmates… she didn’t want her to pay to be docked just because of a group of greasers. “Just saving up for college and stuff. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Well, since you’re askin,” he drawled, “Me and my boys were gonna go catch a passion pit. You should come. It’ll be a blast.”

“No thanks! And if that’s it, I have to take care of some customers,” Feferi chirped. She turned to move away when she felt a hand grasp her arm. 

“No really, I insist. When’s your shift over,” He gripped onto her tighter. She tried to pull herself away, but she couldn’t get the proper momentum while on roller skates.

Before she knew it, a sudden force rammed into the taller boy, “C’mon snake, let’s rattle… unless ya afraid of dinging up your old chariot over there,” Thank God, it was Nepeta. The two briefly made eye contact before the other girl turned towards the group of guys.

“Don’t worry, sweetie… we’re just having a bit of a ball over here, but well, our dear friend 

“Wow, so I’m just a sweet little girl to you? God’s nails, I’m no football player, but I’m not afraid to take ya down,” Nepeta crossed her arms and frowned. She was oddly intimidating, despite her short stature (standing at 4 '11) and round features. Feferi could see the boy gulp and begin to back away. Ha, served him right. Nepeta was a force to be reckoned with

“Forget it, you’re a pair of freams,” He spat as he slammed his door and drove off, leaving the two girls in the dust. 

“Serves ‘em right,” Nepeta spat before turning to the other girl with a smile, “Sorry those boys were causin’ a ruckus… ya know how boys can be.”

Feferi laughed, Thank you ‘Peta! Really, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Nepeta smiled and she pulled Feferi close, nestling her face in her wild locks. “Shucks, I’m just doing the right thing. I’m wigged out by boys you treat us ladies like that… You’re the best Fef! Don’t listen to those nasty greasers.”

“The same goes for you,” she exclaimed, “Say… do you wanna hang and go to the flicks with me after our shifts? I heard that the new widescreen just opened. Plus, we can take my tank!”

Nepeta whistled, “Sounds like a blast. I’m out at nine, how about you?”

“Ditto! Just give me a bit of time to change into something comfier, but I’ll see you then?” 

The rest of her shift went by dreadfully slow. Feferi nervously drummed her fingers against her thighs as the painstakingly slow seconds passed. Every order seemed to take hours, but as soon as the clock hit 9:00, Feferi rushed to clock out and ran into the bathroom to change her attire. A white sweater and light pink teacup skirt… a perfect balance between comfort and elegance.

Nepeta was cute, in a beatnik kind of way. Feferi didn’t need to be a guy to see the way her black turtleneck and green pinstripe pants complimented her darker skin. Or how the way she didn’t let her short, rounded figure hold her back… unlike some of the other girls Feferi knew. 

“So… what flick were ya thinkin’ of tonight,” Nepeta asked as she tied her hair back with a knotted headband. 

“Is Anatasia fine? I heard it has, uh shoot what’s his face… Oh! It has Yul Brynner in it.” All the queens at school were talking about it. Apparently, he played a Russian businessman.  _ How exotic. _

“Sounds swell, but I’m more excited to see Ingrid Bergman! Foreign princesses are all the kicks these days,” Nepeta chuckled. 

Feferi gulped back the butterflies in her stomach and laughed along with Nepeta, “Even if the feds call them reds.”

The car ride wasn’t any better. Feferi let her right armrest on the center console of her tank. At first, the two’s hands brushed against each other for a few moments, but by about ten minutes into the trip, Feferi had laced in her fingers with Nepeta’s. The other girl smiled lightly at her, causing Feferi’s face to flush. It was… nice… but it just made Feferi feel… well, strange.

She made sure to keep her eyes on the road, but that didn’t mean she didn’t glance over at Nepeta every once in a while. Okay, maybe more like every minute or so, but Feferi couldn’t help it! Nepeta had the cutest grin on her face as she stared out the window. She quickly looked away before she could make eye contact and began to tap her left hand against the steering wheel… her nervousness getting the best of her. 

“So, how are you liking this summer job so far,” she asked, trying to stir up a bit of conversation. The silence wasn’t necessarily awkward, Feferi preferred some noise and well, she really just wanted to talk to the other girl so more.

“It’s neato keeno,” Nepeta replied, “Our coworkers are just so sweet… and while some of the customers can be a bit, well, bent, but I gotta meet you, so, bam, it’s automatically a one-hundred-percent great gig!”

Feferi laughed, “Aw, Nepeta… I’ve had like, crazy good time with you too! And all while making money too! It’s perfect, and oop, here we are!” Feferi pulled into the small parking lot… the theatre in their town had recently gotten renovated, to keep up with competitors, since drive-ins were all the rage now. Feferi preferred the classic movie experience though. It was void of seeing couples make out in the cars next to you… especially when you were just trying to watch a nice movie with your little siblings. 

Feferi shook her head, to snap out of her daydream (or dream bubble, as she liked to call it) and turned to unclasp her seatbelt, but as she looked up, she realized how close they were to one another. Nepeta seemed just as shocked as her, as she looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. For a brief moment, Feferi forgot how to breathe.

“Oh, oh my glub! I’m so sorry Nepeta, didn’t realize we were so close,” Feferi cried, her face bright red from pure shock and embarrassment.

Nepeta didn’t verbally reply, but she instead chose to rest her hand on Feferi’s shoulder and smiled delicately, and almost encouragingly, at her. Feferi stilled, but instead of pulling away, she took a deep breath and a leap of faith. She paused for a brief moment and lightly placed her hand on top of Nepeta’s, leaning into her touch. 

“Is… is this okay,” Feferi whispered, staring into Nepeta’s eyes, at which the other girl nodded slowly. She lifted her hand and rested it delicately on Nepeta’s cheek, slowly closing the distance between the pair. Time seemed to slow as she felt the other girl’s breath. Feferi ignored how her glasses fogged up, her brain was melting and she had much more important things to think about. A tiny part of her wanted to cower… Nepeta was another girl for heaven’s sake, but Feferi didn’t seem to care anymore… who cared about the world’s imposing views and thoughts. After all, it was only a few decades ago since women gained the right to vote, and even now, people would discriminate based on the color of a colleague’s skin. It was disgusting. A feeling of spite began to fill Feferi, pushing her to close the distance between their lips. Screw the old fashioned folk… Feferi, well, she  _ loved _ Nepeta… more than just two “gals being pals.”

Feferi relaxed into the kiss, only pulling away for air. Their hair was messy and frizzy, and their faces were bright red, but they just grinned at one another, before embracing one another and pushing their lips together again. Feferi closed her eyes and couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her arms around Nepeta, and she could feel the other do the same. It felt like hours when they pulled away from one another, Feferi’s face burning and her cheeks aching from grinning. The two girls giggled breathlessly at one another and laced their hands together, still acting (and feeling) childishly happy. 

Feferi’s heart raced in her chest, but she slowly took a deep breath, taking a moment to let her heart slow done, before she spoke again, “Wow, haha, do you like, maybe, want to do this again sometime? Like maybe not just platonically? Because, golly, I really like you, and this was just… wow… amazing.”

Nepeta beamed, “Yes! I had a glubbin’ blast! How does Jane’s Diner at 7:00 tomorrow work?”

Feferi had heard in the past that Jane’s diner was, well, in not so nice terms, a kiki, where the “kookies” would hang out. But an open environment was just what the pair needed. A space to be free, unafraid, and away from all of the world’s hate. 

Feferi laughed out of pure joy and squeezed the other girl’s hand, “Cats, it’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> 1950s Slang (In order of appearance):  
> Greaser(s): A rough, young man who typically greases hair back  
> Passion Pit: Drive-In movies, particularly referencing it being a place of intimacy  
> "C'mon snake, let's rattle": Challenging someone to a fight  
> Chariot: Car  
> Beatnik: A usually young and artistic person who rejects the mores of conventional society, oftentimes they would participate in social movements, associated with the jazz community as well  
> Flicks: Movies  
> Tank: A large car, often times a truck  
> Queen(s): Popular girls  
> Red(s): A communist, very prominent due to the Red Scare and fear of spies from the Soviet Union  
> Neato keeno: Good, cool  
> Kookie(s): Someone who is seen as crazy  
> Kiki: A social gathering, historically connected to the LGBTQ+ community  
> Cats: A cool person, in this case, it is used as an affectionate nickname


End file.
